In the Light of 100 Setting Suns
by Taliax
Summary: She was born empty, but the light and warmth of her two best friends filled her. One hundred moments in the life of Xion. Contains lots of AkuShi and slight RokuShi. Wishing Fire's 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I got bored this morning and read the prompt list for this and was instantly mauled by plot bunnies. ^^; I'll still be working on 100 Nostalgic Melodies, but I'll probably work on this more since the word-count limit is smaller and I can write them faster. This will contain some AkuShi and there is a light possibility of RokuShi as well. Maybe.**

**Thanks to Timber Wolf of Purity for inspiring me by showing that these challenges can be done! :D**

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

1 – Introduction

_~When the Light began to shine~_

When Xion was created, she fit Saix's description to the letter: an empty shell, a puppet without meaning, a lifeless doll.

Then she was introduced to Roxas, and through him, Axel. She gained an identity from their friendship. They poured memories into her until she was full of life, fit to make memories of her own.

Each memory was a prize that she treasured, both the good and the bad. Like brushstrokes in a painting, the dark bits made the light seem even brighter, weaving together to create a masterpiece.

And it all started with a simple introduction.


	2. Love

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

2 – Love

_~Something turned it bright~_

Xion didn't understand a lot of things. Sometimes Axel was one of them.

Like now, joking over ice cream on a rare occasion when Roxas wasn't with them. Normally they didn't make much eye contact, but today green and blue eyes locked frequently. It made Xion's cheeks burn, so she didn't know why it was also a likeable sensation. And when he smiled at her… That set off sparklers in her stomach.

He was smiling now, saying something that made her laugh even though she wasn't paying attention to the words.

_How does he make me feel like this? Feel…_

It was really herself she didn't understand. After all, she wasn't intended to feel love, let alone know how to recognize it.

**A/N: Augh, I tried to edit it to fit in the word limit and failed. Multiple times. Oh well, I'm less than 20 words over.**


	3. Hate

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

3 – Hate

_~But inside the blinding Dark~_

"So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?"

"Nah. I guess... I'm just sad."

Xion took Riku's friend away from him. Ironically, he convinced her to give up her friends. She wished things didn't have to be that way, that they could both have their friends. But it couldn't be that easy for a replica.

She didn't hate Riku for what he did.

She was just sad.


	4. Vacation

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

4 – Vacation

_~She sleeps soundly through the night~_

Xion wasted her first vacation training instead of goofing off with her friends. She didn't understand how limited their time was then.

Well, she did now.

Her whole world was on the brink of crashing down, and there was nothing she could do to keep the waves from overflowing. She was becoming dangerous to herself, and worse, her friends.

Axel promised that they would go to the beach on their next vacation day. Xion's one wish was to play in the water with her friends before drowning in the waves of Sora's memories.

**A/N: ANGST ANGST EVERYWHAR. The next one should be happy.**

**Random note: This is exactly 99 words long, not counting the author's note, title, and chapter title. So yay for that.**


	5. Growing Up

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

5 – Growing Up

_~Stir up dreams from a thunderstorm~_

"Axel? What's it like to grow up?"

He ruffled his hair. "I dunno, exactly. I was younger than you when I became a Nobody, so it wasn't the greatest experience."

Xion looked away sadly. "Oh." _That must be sad. _"I'm sorry."

Axel laughed. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I just wish you could've grown up how you wanted."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old. I'm not all grown up, but I can help you and Roxas while you grow up. It'll work out."

Xion smiled. "I'm glad we still have a lot of growing up to do."


	6. Trouble's Brewing

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

6 – Trouble's Brewing

_~And she'll be surprised be surprised by feeling good ~_

Xion walked into the kitchen to find Axel and Roxas covered in so much flour their coats were a powdery white.

"What in the worlds are you _cooking?_" She asked, laughing incredulously.

"Trouble." Roxas grinned. "Axel was trying to teach me how to bake cookies so we could eat some-"

Axel cuffed Roxas's head lightly. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought you got that memorized?"

Xion laughed harder. "I'm surprised enough. Let's all bake cookies together."

"Just don't trust Roxas with measuring or pouring anything."

"Hey!"


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

7 - First Encounter With an Animal

_~Because right now she's safe and warm~_

The first time Xion met a living creature other than a human, Heartless, or Nobody (if Heartless and Nobodies count) was when a cat hissed at her in an alley in Twilight Town.

She thought it was just mean, but later she was proved wrong.

The ginger tabby lied in a crate filled with old rags, suckling its kittens. Xion approached quietly and extended a hand. The mother cat glared, but a fluffy kit nuzzled Xion's gloved fingers.

She barely contained a squee, instead petting the tiny animal with one finger. When the mother hissed, she left the family alone, a smile on her face.

_She only wanted to protect them._

**A/N: Extra words? What extra words? *shifty eyes***


	8. First Love

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

8 – First Love

_~And from his arms she won't depart~_

They were just words. She didn't even understand their meaning.

So why did she feel so _wonderful _when he said them?

XXX

"Do you feel better?" Xion asked, her arms wrapped around Axel's waist like she had seen a boy do to cheer up a girl in Twilight Town.

A smile tugged at Axel's lips, and he returned the hug. "A little."

Xion frowned. "Just a little?"

"Well… Could you smile?"

She obliged.

"Now I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad I could help." Her beaming smile grew wider.

"You always make me feel better. Y'know why?"

"Why?"

"I love you."

XXX

That was the first time he said those three words to her. She hoped he would say them again.

**A/N: For future reference, I have a **_**lot**_** of ideas for this challenge that involve AkuShi, varying from being an actual pairing to just friendship. I'm telling you, they just maul me out of nowhere when I'm innocently trying to take Civics notes…**


	9. First Crush

**A/N: This takes place during the last chapter.**

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

9 - First Crush

_~Fireflies shine like stars~_

_This can't be right. I've gotta me tricking myself, or something. I'm a Nobody._

_But…_

He could look into her eyes forever if he let himself. Her smile never failed to bring a similar one to his face. Her laugh was more contagious than chickenpox.

When she hugged him, he temperature and feelings spiked. If was so unexpected and comforting, he was happy to return the gesture. More than happy.

He'd had these kind of thoughts for a while, thinking maybe, just maybe, his friends had rubbed off on him. Well, now he was sure.

…_I know what emotions feel like, even if I've never felt this particular one before._

Axel knew Xion was more than just his first crush.


	10. First Tragedy

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

10 – First Tragedy

_~Above the horizon line~_

Losing her keyblade felt like a tragedy at first, but Xion didn't think so anymore. Axel bought her time until Roxas helped her summon it again.

That's how it worked. Her friends were always there to help her through her tragedies, to the very end.

_If only I could've returned their favors…_

_If only I could've given them a better goodbye…_

_If only we had gone to the beach…_

No, she didn't regret her choice. She just wished she left less things unsaid, undone.

That was the one tragedy her friends couldn't help her through.

That was her greatest tragedy.

**A/N: Whoop, exactly 100 words! Well, not including the title and italicized stuff at the top. Has anyone noticed what I'm doing with that?**


	11. Parents

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

11 – Parents

_~Where she'll fly to where they are~_

Xion and Roxas didn't have parents. Axel didn't talk about his.

She asked once, but he deflected her question and changed the subject, something he only did for subjects about his past. Still, she was determined to know _why_.

"Were your parents nice?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. You gonna finish your ice cream?"

That was a clear sign he didn't want to talk about them. Xion would've let it go, but she was too curious. "Why don't you talk about them?"

She stared at him so strongly, even he couldn't hold her gaze. He sighed.

"I miss them."

**A/N: Nyarg, this 'fic needs more Roxas. Hopefully I can do some more RAX trio next, if the plot bunnies agree with me.**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

12 – Afraid of the Dark

_~And her heart will once more shine~_

Xion, Roxas, and Axel weren't afraid of the dark. In fact, their favorite game was easier to play when the lights were off.

Xion cheered, watching Axel's fire-lion clash with Roxas's light-eagle. The apparition of flames clawed at the light creature's wings.

"Hey, who are you cheering for?" Roxas pouted, flickering lights bouncing off his face.

"Me; I'm winning," Axel gloated. "I could do this in my sleep."

"I'm cheering for both of you," Xion replied. Axel's lion slashed through the eagle, which disappeared in a flash. Pride shone in the lion's face as well as its master's own.

"Rematch!"

**A/N: YUSS I FINALLY GOT THIS TO BE 100 WORDS. :D To be continued in the next chapter~**

**Oh, and credits to Timber Wolf of Purity for the idea that Axel makes animals out of his fire. I like playing with the idea that Xion and Roxas can do this with light, which I think was Jcthegirl's idea. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	13. Holding Hands

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

13 – Holding Hands

_~When they find what has been lost~_

"Nah, I've already beat you eleven times." Axel smirked, reclining against the bed's footboard.

"Well…" Xion surprised Roxas by linking their hands. "I only lost seven times. You haven't tried _both_ of us."

_Only because I let you win a couple. _"Heh, true enough." Axel's lion grew brighter.

"Come on, Roxas." Xion used her energy to make a small white wolf, but Roxas wasn't helping.

"Oh, yeah." He shook his head and contributed his power. Axel snickered.

"Distracted?" He teased, hiding his tiny, probably imagined flicker of jealousy.

"Roxas? Did I do something wrong?"

"No- I'm fine. Let's win this!"

**A/N: Arg, AkuShi keeps bleeding into EVERYTHING. Especially when I don't plan it. *facepalm* I'm telling you, my headcanon's corrupted forever. Commence characters writing my stories for me… On the plus side, yay for managing to get 100 words again. C:**

**~To be continued~**


	14. Popcorn

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

14 – Popcorn

_~And there's no more left to find~_

"You can't gloat at winning one out of twelve. _And_ Xion helped you."

"You gloat about _everything!"_

"That's 'cause I'm awesome, got it memorized?"

Xion laughed. "All I need now is popcorn." Her friends didn't fight for real; they just teased each other, all in good fun.

"Hey, Xi, let's stop him from bragging." Axel extended a hand.

"But you brag all the time," Xion replied, confused.

"What? I can't take on both of you!"

"Scared of losing?"

Xion took his hand, laughing. "It's okay, it'll be fun."

"But you already beat me on your own!" Roxas suddenly grinned. "Wait, you just want an excuse to hold Xion's hand, don't you?"

Axel didn't have a reply.

**A/N: I tried to edit this down to fit in the word limit. I failed. ^^; I just couldn't cut anymore dialogue. I hope it's easy enough to tell who's talking when.**

…**How they fight with their little light/fire creatures reminds me of Pokémon now. xP**


	15. Cookies

**A/N: This continues from chapter 6 – Trouble's Brewing.**

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

15 – Cookies

_~Their worries will be tossed~_

Roxas's face expression melted into pure happiness.

"This is the best cookie I've ever eaten!"

Axel reached for a snickerdoodle from the tray. "It's the _only_ cookie you've eaten." He took a bite from the cinnamon-sugar covered delight, eyes widening. "Flaming pants, you're right."

Xion beamed, eating a treat. "We did good, didn't we?"

"Thanks, Xion," Roxas swallowed a mouthful.

"Yeah, Xi. These are way better than our mess."

She laughed. "I just mixed and poured a few things."

Roxas smiled awkwardly. "Since I spilled flour everywhere…"

"It _was_ your first time. Xion's just got a knack for baking cookies."

**A/N: Heh, Xion's snickerdoodle-baking skills are stuck in my headcanon from Timber Wolf of Purity's stories. ^^; You should go read them; she's better at drabbles than I am.**


	16. Memories

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

16 – Memories

_~Because their destinies are intertwined~_

If there was one thing Xion wanted to hold onto most, it was her memories. They made her who she was; their chains linked her to everyone she cared about.

"In people's memories, you can live forever, you know," Axel said once.

"Huh… so, will you guys keep me memorized?" Xion asked Roxas and Axel. "I'd like the three of us to be together forever."

"Of course! Roxas answered. "We'll always have each other memorized. Right, Axel?"

Axel tapped his temple, grinning. "Forever. Get it memorized."

**A/N: Whoop, didn't have to edit this to make it fit the word limit! :D **

**Got it memorized?**


	17. Tower

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

17 – Tower

_~Way back in history~_

"Don't you think it's dangerous to sit on such a tall tower?" Xion asked, not wanting to swing her legs off the edge after looking down more than she usually did.

Roxas shrugged, casually eating his ice cream. "I guess so." He'd never thought about it.

"Nah," Axel replied. "We've hung out here forever. Just don't go jumping off and you'll be fine."

"But what if one of us slipped?" Xion insisted. "It's such a long way down…" She gulped, wondering if she could open a vertical portal.

"What, you scared of heights or something?"

"No!... Well, maybe a little…"


	18. Stripes

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

18 – Stripes

_~Didn't she wish that they could stay?~_

"Arg!" Roxas yelled, jumping away from the Striped Aria. "It blinded me! I can't see!"

Xion dodge rolled under the vision-impairing purple cloud. "Follow the sound of its squeaks!" The Heartless made a high-pitched sound when she shot Fira at it from afar.

"Good idea!" He air-slid towards it, flailing his keyblade widly. Eventually his strikes connected, and the striped Heartless dissipated.

"Nice!" Xion called.

Roxas rubbed his eyes, his sight returning. "Heh, did it with my eyes closed."

**A/N: Hey look, one with Roxas and no Axel. Wow. Regular AkuShi or AkuRokuShi will probably return in the next chapter.**


	19. Stars

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

19 – Stars

_~Life is full of changes, a mystery~_

"I wonder how many stars are up there…" Xion gazed up through the atmosphere, a dreamy glint in her eyes.

"Even more than we can see," Axel answered, lying on his back with one arm tucked under his head, the other resting on his stomach. "Those are all the other worlds, you know."

"Really? There are that many?" Xion asked, awestruck. He nodded. "Wow…"

They settled back in relaxed silence for a while, watching the twinkling lights, but after a few minutes she spoke up again.

"Out of all the worlds, I'm glad I ended up on one with you."


	20. Universe

**A/N: Continued from the last chapter.**

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

20 – Universe

_~But now things are going their way~_

Axel smiled without having to try.

"Me too. So are you glad I brought you here?"

Xion nodded. "I know you said there are more worlds, but it looks like I can see the whole universe from here." She let her thoughts drift until they came to a question. "Why didn't you invite Roxas?"

"Why, do you not like doing things just with me?" Axel teased.

"No, I didn't mean-"

He laughed. "Relax, I know what you meant. I would've invited him, but he's still out on his mission."

"Oh. Well, for the record… I like this a lot, actually."

**A/N: Had to cut out quite a bit, but it's 100 words exactly. :D And look, I'm already a fifth of the way done with this challenge! 8D**


	21. Princess

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

21 – Princess

_~The links have been put back in place~_

"Princesses always get a happily ever after, don't they?" Xion sighed wistfully, thinking back on the fairy tale Axel just told her.

Axel shook his head. "The original endings for most fairy tales aren't so nice."

"Oh…" Xion frowned. "I like the ones you told me."

"You want a happy ending, don't you?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

Axel smiled. "Well, I think you'll find a way to have one. Princesses tend to have better chances at good endings, and we do live in a castle, after all. You're a princess."

Xion blushed, grinning shyly. "Does that make you a prince?"

**A/N: Arg, this didn't end up as good as I wanted it too, but otherwise it would've been so long. xC And of course, here's Axel being a sap. Even after the current chapter of WYWTD, he **_**still**_** has some sap left. *facepalm***


	22. Do Not Disturb

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

22 – Do Not Disturb

_~Memories restored, returned, rechained~_

"Xion?" Roxas knocked on her door lightly, and she opened it after a few long minutes.

"Roxas…?" Xion yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you if you were sleeping…" _Of course_ she'd been sleeping; it was past midnight.

"No, it's fine. What's wrong?" Xion studied his pale face.

He looked away self-consciously. "I've had these nightmares, and I thought it might help to talk to someone about them. You're probably tired…"

Xion startled him with a hug. "I know what it's like. Let's go get a drink of water, then we'll talk."

**A/N: More **_**Curse of the Word Limit**_** making my wording awkward. :C Oh, and this was just meant to be sorta friendshippy, I can just see Xion hugging Roxas to comfort him.  
><strong>


	23. Rejection

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

23 – Rejection

_~Brought back from somewhere out in space~_

Xion would be eternally grateful that Axel hadn't rejected her friendship after he found out that she was a replica. She had been truly frightened that he would see her the same way Saïx did now that he knew, so she was relieved to be proven wrong.

"Axel."

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you still want me to be your friend? You know…"

He sat down beside her and laid his arm over her shoulders. "Xion, you could be a reincarnation of some mutant creature for all I care. You'll always be my friend."

Xion was never afraid of rejection again.


	24. Fear

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

24 – Fear

_~Everything has been regained.~_

She lay tangled in a battle with her bedsheets, sweating as if she was in Agrabah, until her own cry of terror woke her.

"Another nightmare…" She whispered, curling into a ball. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that she couldn't remember it; all she could recall was a vast, smothering darkness and the sensation of being suffocated. Opening her eyes did little to make it go away.

_If I don't have a heart, why does it feel like an invisible weight is crushing me? Isn't it called fear?_

She never got back to sleep that night.

**A/N: I recycled this from an old 'fic I was never going to finish, then edited it to be 100 words. C:**


	25. Puzzle

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

25 – Puzzle

_~Underneath a light-specked swath~_

"What's that?" Xion asked Roxas, who seemed to be trying to tear apart some colorful plastic cube.

"A puzzle Lexaeus gave me." He twisted the rows and columns, his face scrunching up in frustration. "He never told me how to solve it!" He couldn't ask the man now; all the members that went to C.O. but Axel were annihilated.

"I guess if you knew how to solve it, it wouldn't be a puzzle. Let me try."

Roxas tossed her the cube, and she sat on the couch, fiddling with it.

"Wait, what am I even trying to do with this?"

**A/N: Xion doesn't even know that you're supposed to match up the colors on the Rubik's Cube. xP**


	26. Hunger

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

26 – Hunger

_~Of constellations, comets, and satellites~_

"Do you guys ever get hungry for stuff other than sea-salt ice cream?" Axel asked.

Roxas and Xion stared at him blankly.

"Like?..." Xion tilted her head sideways.

"I don't know, anything?"

"We only eat whatever the member on kitchen duty cooks," Roxas said, chewing his ice cream stick. Xion wondered what she would do when it was her turn to cook. She doubted she could bake snickerdoodles everyday.

Axel sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, and pocketed his ice cream stick. "C'mon, there's a restaurant around here somewhere. You guys can't live on Demyx's cooking and sea-salt ice cream."

**A/N: Continued in the next chapter.**


	27. Fast Food

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

27 – Fast Food

_~Hanging like a dampened cloth~_

"Ta-dah!" Axel grinned, returning to the booth with a tray of food.

"That was fast," Xion commented.

"I couldn't wait to see your faces once you eat some of this. Here, try these first. There's no way you won't like them." Axel passed Roxas and Xion two Styrofoam cups with straws sticking out. Roxas was the first to take a sip.

His face lit up in surprised happiness.

"Xion, you have to drink this! It's _ice cream_ you can _drink!"_

Axel laughed at Xion's similar expression once she eagerly sucked on her straw.

"Why didn't you show us this earlier?"


	28. Horror

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

28 – Horror

_~That shrouds these endless nights~_

_How could… how could that happen? It shouldn't be able to happen!_

She didn't want to believe what she had discovered, that her very existence was draining that of others, one of whom was her best friend. All she wanted was a normal life, well, as normal as she knew. She never wanted to hurt anyone; she never wanted any of this.

_It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong! I never asked them to create me!_

Did that mean she regretted her entire life? Of course not.

But she was horrified that her true purpose could be so wrong.

**A/N: Not entirely fond of this one, but it's interesting to write about Xion before she's resigned to the fact that she'll have to die.**


	29. Jigsaw

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

29 – Jigsaw

_~She lies awake because she can~_

Xion sighed, leaning on Axel's shoulder. "I think I'm like a jigsaw puzzle," she said.

"Why's that?"

"I want to know what I am, where I came from… The memories I have are all mixed around, and I think some pieces are missing. There are so many gaps."

"Hmm… Maybe those are places for memories you haven't made yet." He put an arm around her, and she smiled.

"I hope so."

Axel nodded. "Me too. I'd like to see that jigsaw once it's complete."

"I guess we're working it now, aren't we?"

He smiled, patting her back. "Yeah. We are."


	30. Photograph

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

30 – Photograph

_~And with her two friends beside~_

"Where did you get that?" Axel asked, horrified.

Xion looked at the paper in her hand. "Xigbar said to ask you about it. Why, am I not supposed to have it?"

Axel groaned. "Xigbar wasn't supposed to have it."

"What is it, anyway?"

"…A photograph of my somebody as a kid."

Xion stared at the picture again. The hair made it obvious, even though the red spikes stuck up more. His expression was so happy, almost blissfully naïve.

"If it makes you feel better, you were a cute kid."

"Maybe just a bit."

"…What if I said you're still cute?"

"A bit more."

**A/N: I can't resist writing AkuShi fluff for these since WYWTD has gotten so angsty… *facepalm* I like this one, though.**


	31. Forgotten

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

31 – Forgotten

_~On the warm, cool sand~_

Memories were fickle things. They could be scattered, stolen, forgotten… but they never completely disappeared, did they?

Roxas and Axel promised to keep her memorized. Surely they couldn't forget her, not forever.

Still, being forgotten scared Xion. She was already not supposed to exist. What if the memories she made didn't exist? She would be less than nothing. Less than Nobody.

She wished she could be like Roxas and Axel. Even without hearts, they would be remembered.

But her memories would live on inside Sora, if she returned to him.

If the memories lived, she couldn't be truly forgotten.

Right?

**A/N: BOOM, 100 words! :D **


	32. Wish

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

32 – Wish

_~They are washed clean by the tide~_

"Man, I wish we'd get another vacation," Axel said, yawning and stretching. "I need to catch up on my sleep."

Xion giggled, nibbling on her ice cream. "You don't have to come here before RTCing if you're that tired."

"What, do you not want to see me? Sheesh." He sat down next to her with a grin.

Laughing, she pushed him lightly. "You know I'm always happy to see you and Roxas. Do you know where he is?"

Axel shrugged. "Beats me. He's usually the first one here."

"Huh… Hey Axel, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"What did you two do before I started coming here?"

He shrugged again. "Same stuff, I guess. I haven't known him much longer than I've known you. Why?"

"Just wondering. You two are pretty close."

"Hey, we're close, too." He scooted nearer to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled. "Thanks, Axel. I wish the three of us will always be close to each other."

**A/N: This one ended up long, but I can't really edit it down and still make it make sense. D: The next ones are going to be even longer. *sigh* I guess that'll just give you more to read, anyway.**


	33. Come Back

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

33 – Come Back

_~The sun sets over the waves~_

"Hey! Come back here!" Axel yelled, chasing Roxas with his half-melted ice cream bar.

"No way!" Roxas ran down the streets of Twilight Town with his friends behind him.

Xion laughed at the blue ice cream-stain on the back of Axel's coat as she raced behind him, her own ice cream dripping.

"Come on, Axel, it was just a joke!" She called through her giggles.

"I'm faster than you, anyway." Roxas smirked from the top of Station Heights.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Guys…" Xion trailed off, her stomach hurting from laughter.

"You stand down there and see who wins and make sure no one cheats." Roxas pointed to the bottom of the hill.

"I want to race too," she objected, catching up with them.

"But-"

"C'mon, Roxas. You're not worried about getting beaten by a girl, are you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Xion shoved Axel, and he ruffled her hair, winking.

"So you think you can outrun me?"

"I'm at least going to try."

**A/N: 70 words over… _ **

**To be continued~ This reminds me of what I wrote for Afraid of the Dark. I just get the feeling that they have dumb contests a lot. xP**


	34. Where Did They Go?

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

34 – Where Did They Go?

_~And the stars unveil their lights~_

"Three… two… one… Go!" Axel yelled.

The trio took off sprinting down the slope, headed for the plaza.

Xion quickly fell a few feet behind Axel, but Roxas was a farther ahead of him despite the redhead's long legs. She tried to run faster, but she was afraid of losing her footing on the incline and tumbling down.

Suddenly Axel stopped, and Xion crashed into him.

"Axel!" She yelled, but he shushed her.

"I know how you can beat Roxas." He grinned. Roxas was halfway to the bottom already, and they were only a third.

"How?"

He crouched down. "Climb on my back."

She browned but did as he said. "I sure hope you know what you're doing…"

"I always know what I'm doing." He grinned as she wrapped her arms securely around his shoulders and over his chest. Standing up, he ran faster than he had been before, making Xion cling to him tighter.

"Be careful!" She buried her face in his shoulder and tried not to look at the ground that was flying under them.

He braced her legs with his arms. "We're almost there."

They blew past Roxas at the same time he looked behind him.

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

**A/N: Blame all the angst in WYWTD for the fluffiness here. To be continued again~**


	35. Adventure

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

35 – Adventure

_~Bright as the sun was through the day~_

Axel laughed in triumph as he slowed to a stop in the plaza.

"We won, Xion! Wasn't that fun?"

Xion's laughter was shaky, her vision spinning a little. "It sure was an adventure."

Roxas ran up to them, panting with his hands on his knees. "You guys… cheated! You must've… used corridors."

"Nope," Axel said smugly. "We're just faster than you."

Roxas looked up in confusion. "Xion, why are you on Axel's back?"

"Um, well…"

"She needed some extra help," Axel said.

"So you _did _cheat!" Roxas accused, crossing his arms.

"No, I just did some of the work for her."

Xion frowned. "It's okay, Axel. You were the real winner."

"Axel, are you blushing?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"My face is just red from running." It got redder as he said that.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to put you down now, Xion?"

"I'm still kind of dizzy from going so fast, but if you're tired…"

"Nah, you can stay as long as you like," he said quickly.

"Thanks." She smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder, and Axel closed his eyes briefly with a grin. Roxas made a noise halfway between a laugh and a gag.

"What?" Xion and Axel asked, her in confusion and him defensively.

"Axel knows. Xigbar said so."

"Knows what?"

"Don't listen to him, Xion. If Xigbar originally said it, it's either dumb or a complete lie."

"Nuh-uh, you just proved it when you grinned like that. You like Xion."

**A/N: Deeerrrrp I'm suspending the word limit until I'm done with this plot bunny. **

**Roxas really shouldn't listen to Xigbar's gossip…**


	36. Father Figure

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

36 – Father Figure

_~They'll shine through darkest night~_

"Of course he likes me. He likes you, too. We're best friends," Xion said, looking at Roxas like he as crazy.

"Not like _that. _Like a step above best friends." Roxas sounded almost jealous.

"There aren't steps," Axel muttered. "Besides, I told you, we can't do that kind of thing while we're like this." That was a lie. He'd already told Xion he loved her, even though at the time he wasn't exactly sure how much was platonic and how much wasn't.

"What kind of thing?" Xion asked, trying to look him in the eyes, but he glanced away awkwardly.

"You already told me that," Roxas replied to Axel. "But you act different. I still think you like her like Xigbar said."

"Man, I miss the days when you were a zombie…" Axel said under his breath. He needed to keep Xigbar away from Roxas.

"He also said something about how funny it was since you're also like our 'father figure,' but I don't know what he was talking about." Roxas pouted.

"_What _did he say?" Axel fumed.

"He said-"

"No, don't repeat that." Axel sighed. "If anyone asks, _I am not your father. _I'm only a few years older than you guys. Xigbar… I think he just likes to make everything look awkward…"

"I am so lost." Xion gave up trying to understand, leaning her head into the crook of Axel's neck.

"That's because he's not making any sense," he said, glaring at Roxas to try and make him shut up.

He threw his arms in the air. "And everyone said I was oblivious."

"What're we being oblivious to?" Xion asked.

Roxas sighed. "I know Axel knows, but he won't say anything around me. It's probably better that way." He opened a corridor. "Go ahead and ask him."

**A/N: Poor Roxas, knowing he's missing out on something but being nice enough to let his friends have it. :C Axel and Xion keep shipping themselves whenever I don't try to; this was supposed to be some friendly AkuRokuShi competition… *facepalm* I should work on WYWTD where I can be as shippy as I want and not mess things up. Oh well, some people will like this, anyway.**

**Writing not-zombie Roxas is a little weird for me. *sweatdrop***


	37. Stranger

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

37 – Stranger

_~When returns the morning sun~_

"Axel…?" Xion asked, finally catching his gaze. If Roxas was leaving them alone to talk about it, it must be something really important. "I don't get it. Was Roxas saying you like me more than him? Does he think that because you helped me win and not him?"

"Well… it's a little more complicated than that," he replied, wincing. "It's not that I like you better than him, I just like you… differently."

"Differently how?"

"…Let's discuss this somewhere else." He corridored them both to the clocktower.

"You might want to get down now since we're already high up. Wouldn't want you to fall or anything."

"Okay." She was actually enjoying riding on his back and the warmth coming off of him, but she followed his advice. They sat down together close enough for her to still feel it. "So what were you going to say?"

He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling a long breath. "Don't get mad at me for this, but it's mostly because you're a girl."

"What?-"

He held up his arms in a placating gesture. "Relax, it's a good kind of different. Girls and guys can do things together that would be weird or gross for two guys." _And yet two girls could do the same things and nobody would think twice, _Axel thought randomly. That always confused him.

"Oh." She blinked. "Like how you carried me on your back?"

"That's not exactly what I was talking about, but it would be stranger if I did that with Roxas."

"I'm glad I'm a girl, then. I liked that." She smiled sheepishly. "So what were you talking about?"


	38. Technology

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

38 – Technology

_~To hail a rainbow dawn~_

"I'll admit it, I liked it too." He grinned, scooting closer. "But I was talking about… well, do you remember when I told you I love you?"

"Yeah," she said, eyebrows quirking in confusion. "It made me feel really happy, and… fluttery, but I don't know why. What does it mean?"

For a moment Axel recalled the time he told Xion he'd still be her friend even though she was a puppet. When he looked at her now, he still couldn't think of her as a creation of technology. No doll's eyes could shine the way hers did, and no mere replica could care like she did. She was a person, and he did love her.

"It's something really special. You can love your friends and family, but the kind of love I was talking about is just between two people, a guy and a girl. It's the most powerful emotion."

"But I thought we didn't have emotions?"

"You just said you felt happy and fluttery earlier."

She frowned. "I'm confused."

"You're overthinking it." He embraced her in a warm hug. "Just try to feel."


	39. Magic

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

39 – Magic

_~The colors will blend and run~_

Xion melted into his arms like sea-salt ice cream in the sun. The fluttering came back stronger than ever, and she let her arms find their way to his waist. Her head rested itself on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. He rocked back on forth, relaxing her, and she snuggled up to him until she was almost in his lap.

Axel chuckled, rubbing her back. "Wasn't that easy?"

"More than I thought." She giggled. "So is this another thing only girls and boys do?"

"Only ones who love each other," Axel replied, pulling her onto his lap since she was nearly on top of him already. He had no idea she would return his feelings so strongly, but he wasn't about to complain. He'd never had this as a somebody, and even if he wasn't supposed to as a Nobody, he could tell it was true. Roxas and Xion really had rubbed off on him.

"I love you, Axel." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"You thank me more than enough already," he replied, holding her closer.

"I could never thank you enough for everything you taught me today."

On impulse from her heart, she took her arms from his waist and draped them around his neck. From there she could reach up and place a light kiss on his cheek, right below his teardrop marking.

He broke into a startled but elated smile.

"You just did."

He kissed her soft cheek gently, and her face burned red in pleasure.

It felt like magic.

**A/N: Man, this was sappy. I still blame WYWTD. And the plot bunnies. And myself. *facepalm***

**There might be a scene with Roxas and Axel that takes place a short time after this, but other than that this sequence is over. C: I'll try to do something completely non-shippy soon, I promise. (Before I become even more of a psychotic fangirl…)**


	40. Siblings

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

40 – Siblings

_~Above the clouds, but won't be gone~_

"Axel?" Roxas corridored onto the clocktower. "Are you still here? Xion came back and she was spazzing about something, but I couldn't tell what she was saying – hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Axel wiped the stupid grin off of his face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Roxas's eyebrows rose. "You're still blushing."

"You're imagining things." Axel turned back to the sunset.

"I'll guess your thing Xion worked out." Roxas sat down. "What exactly happened?"

"Personal business," Axel muttered, making Roxas pout.

"Come on, you guys are like my siblings! You don't need to keep secrets from me."

Axel facepalmed. "We're not siblings. I'm not even gonna ask where you got that idea…"

"Well, we're still best friends!"

Axel scooted away from Roxas's guilt-sending Puppy Eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, anyway."

"I would if you told me."

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Why not? You didn't do anything gross, right?"

Axel sighed. If he grossed Roxas out, it was his own fault for asking. "…Did Xigbar tell you what kissing is when he apparently decided to give you a crash-course on love?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "You two _kissed?_" Axel couldn't help noting how much like a gossiping girl he sounded.

"Just on the cheek." Axel grinned at Roxas's disgusted expression. "But I wouldn't have objected if she-"

Covering his ears, Roxas threw up over the edge of the clocktower.

"Great, you guys are here! I wasn't sure if we were going to have ice cream since – Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas stared at Xion, who was looking between him and Axel worriedly, and moaned.

"I can't believe you guys. I'm never leaving you and Axel alone ever again."

**A/N: I really love Roxas. ^^;**


	41. Girl Next Door

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

41 – Girl Next Door

_~They'll paint a Technicolor sky~_

"Xion?" Roxas rubbed his eyes, siting up in bed. "What're you doing in my room?"

"Roxas?" Xion blinked as the corridor closed behind her. "Sorry, I must've gone a door to the left. I'm still not so good with dark corridors."

"Oh. Okay." He turned over and buried his face in his pillow, looking like he was dead.

"Goodnight, Roxas," she said quietly.

"'Night, Xion." His voice was muffled through the pillow. Xion giggled.

"You sound really sleepy."

He rolled onto his back. "Tough mission today."

"I was there, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Xion laughed and walked back to her room.

**A/N: Back to actually following the word count! :D Other than that, I didn't really like this one, but I wanted to do something non-AkuShi.**


	42. Amusement Park

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

42 – Amusement Park

_~Complete with every shade~_

Xion's mood swung up and down erratically, like a amusement park's rollercoaster. Axel described it as having easily-pushed buttons. Roxas still didn't get any of this.

"Hey, Xion," Roxas said one day when Axel wasn't around.

"Yeah?"

"Do girls really have buttons?"

"…What?"

"Axel said I pressed the wrong button on you once, but I've never seen any buttons."

Xion kept staring awkwardly. Just to prove his point, Roxas scooted over and poked her repeatedly.

"Where – are –those – buttons?" He said with each poke.

"Roxas!" She pushed him away. "I don't have any buttons!"

"Huh. Wonder why Axel said that…"

**A/N: I love the idea of this, but I'm not sure it came out as funny as I wanted it to. But it's in the limit! *dances***


	43. Fighting For What's Right

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

43 – Fighting For What's Right

_~Of brightly-colored dye~_

"But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right…"

_But this _is _right. _

Sora needed her most. She loved her friends, and she would miss them dearly, but they would survive without her. Sora wouldn't.

She'd seen his memories – so bright, full of friendship. He deserved to be with his friends even if she couldn't be with hers. It was the right thing to do. Not because it was her destiny, not because she wasn't meant to exist. Because her heart told her so.

She'd fight for it, even fight her best friend. She would fight for what's right.

**A/N: I had to trim this, but I think it still came out pretty good. The quote at the beginning is from Axel when he and Xion are about to fight, for those of you who aren't completely obsessed with watching Days cutscenes. ^^;**


	44. Fire

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

44 – Fire

_~Over the promenade~_

"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-"

"Shut up, Demyx," Axel interrupted with an eyeroll, stabbing marshmallows on sticks and handing them to Roxas and Xion.

"C'mon, man!" Demyx replied loudly, tuning his sitar. "You can't have a campfire without campfire songs!"

"Yeah, I can. Do you _want _Saïx to bust us?"

Xion frowned worriedly. "Will we get in trouble for this?"

"Nah, we'll be fine," Axel assured her. "I can smooth things out with him later. Now who's ready for s'mores?"

Roxas, Demyx, and Xion eagerly dived for the chocolate and graham crackers.

**A/N: Camping in the Grey Area, fun times! :D I need to do some fanart for this or write an extended version, this is just **_**begging **_**for attention. Anyway, 100 words without overkill editing, and it amused me, so I think this one's my favorite so far. :D**


	45. Soup

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

45 – Soup

_~And eventually they'll get some sleep~_

"So… are you supposed to eat it or drink it?" Xion eyed her bowl suspiciously.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Roxas grabbed his bowl and started chugging down his soup only to splutter and cough as he spit it back out.

"Gah! It's hot!"

"Well duh. Couldn't you see the steam coming off it?"

Roxas stared at Axel blankly, and he muttered something about needing to teach Roxas and Xion about how heat works. Meanwhile, Xion tentatively dipped her spoon into the soup and sipped it.

"It's good," She said with a smile. Axel grinned.

"Finally, _someone _appreciates my cooking."

**A/N: This was all I could think of. ^^;**


	46. Summer

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

46 – Summer

_~Though when, nobody knows~_

Summer vacation… Axel had spoken wistfully about it. The Organization would never allow its members to have one.

Summer was work as normal, bashing Heartless, collecting hearts, performing recon, completing mission after mission after mission. It was all the same: autumn, winter, spring, summer – the Organization didn't care what season it was; their progress would continue.

But in Twilight Town, on the clocktower, summer was a light breeze, the laughter of homework-neglecting kids, the smell of warmth and melting ice cream.

A summer vacation they might never have, but for Xion, those lazy summer afternoons with her friends were enough.


	47. Christmas

_-xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

47 - Christmas

_~It descends, calm and deep~_

"It's… beautiful," Xion whispered, ankle-deep in snow. How could this cheerful, colorfully-lit place be connected to Halloween Town?

"Where are we?" Roxas asked.

Axel grinned at the looks on their faces. "Christmas Town. Figured you two deserve a holiday, even if Saïx won't give us a vacation."

Roxas frowned. "What's a Christmas?"

"It's a holiday most of the worlds celebrate, but unfortunately, The World That Never Was isn't one of them. That's why we're here."

"To celebrate Christmas?" Xion asked. "How do we do that?"

"Glad you asked." Axel led them through the snow into the world of Christmas magic.

**A/N: Wanted to do more with this, but word limit. :C **


	48. Halloween

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

48 – Halloween

_~Like a warm summer snow~_

"Not that place again!" Roxas exclaimed when Saïx told him his mission.

"It's your duty to collect hearts there," Saïx said sternly.

"Couldn't I kill Heartless on another world?"

Saïx blasted him with a glare, and Roxas stepped back.

"Uh, I'll go now. Right after I buy a fire-protection ring," he muttered to himself, walking towards the moogle at the same time Xion entered.

"Hi, Roxas." She smiled, but it faded quickly. "You look sad."

"Got a mission in Halloween Town."

She winced. "Today's Halloween, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He sighed. She hugged him, making him smile a little.

"Good luck."

**A/N: I hate the word limit on this, but I like the light RokuShi. :3**


	49. Strawberry

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

49 – Strawberry

_~As long as they're together~_

"Why do they call it a strawberry?" Roxas asked, eyeing the fruit suspiciously.

"Beats me." Axel popped one into his mouth.

"I thought you knew everything, Axel," Xion teased, giggling.

"_Almost _everything." Axel winking while ruffling her hair. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas took a tentative bite out of one of the strawberries, scrunching up his face like the berry might explode. It didn't, so he swallowed it and ate the rest.

"I still don't get why it's called a strawberry…"

Axel clapped a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Sometimes you've just gotta accept the simple things in life without understanding them."

**A/N: This came out as exactly 100 words without any editing whatsoever. O.o That kinda stinks 'cause I was hoping to add in Roxas's or Xion's "…Really, Axel?" XP reaction.**


	50. Candy

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

50 – Candy

_~It doesn't matter what they do~_

"Aha!" Xion flung the door open, sure that she'd found Roxas or Axel's hiding place. The resulting terrified yelp said otherwise.

"…Hello?" She peered inside the dimly-lit closet, summoning her keyblade. Maybe hide-and-seek wasn't the best idea; what else might hide in the secret places of the castle?

"Nobody's here!" Someone squeaked, scrambling backwards. "Heh, Nobody…"

Xion giggled, lighting the room with magic. "Hi, Demyx. Why're you sitting in a closet?"

Demyx laughed nervously and pushed a stack of candy under some blankets, hiding a half-eaten chocolate bar behind his back.

"Please, _please _don't tell anyone about my candy stash…"

**A/N: *more word limit rage* On the plus side, I'm halfway done with this challenge! :D :D :D *throws ice cream party***

**I like Demyx. I'm also mean to him a lot. :P **


	51. Library

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

51 – Library

_~Because now and forever~_

"Zexion read fairy tales?" Xion asked, craning her neck to see the tops of tall bookcases.

"I caught him reading _Cinderella _once." Axel chuckled. "It's a book. Chances are it's still in here."

Xion waited patiently as he corridored scanned the genre labels on the shelves, eventually finding the fairy tale book.

"Here we go." Axel plopped down on one of the library couches (much more comfortable than those in the Grey Area) and opened the thick book in his lap. Xion snuggled next to him, and he rested an arm around her with a smile.

"Once upon a time…"

**A/N: This one was fun for me. :3 I just think the mental picture of them sitting around reading fairy tales is cute.**


	52. Fly

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

52 – Fly

_~Their hearts will always be true~_

Axel and Roxas talked about flying. Axel wasn't a huge fan, but Roxas – his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Xion felt a twinge of jealousy.

If she could fly, she wouldn't worry about her fear of heights. She'd feel the wind in her hair, see the ground laid out below from more places than the clocktower. She'd soar above Saïx's ugly head whenever he berated her, and she'd laugh, and he couldn't hurt her.

She wanted to fly so, so badly. They'd fly somewhere nobody could hurt them, where she wasn't a failure.

Anywhere but here.

**A/N: I like this one. C:**


	53. Movie

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

53 – Movie

_~A light in the darkness, a shift in a dream~_

Dying. Xion felt so distanced from it, like watching a movie.

There was Roxas, holding her, crying with his whole heart in a way no actor could. She floated, no longer bound to her crystallizing body. There was no physical pain in death, just emotional.

It wasn't a movie. Actors are strangers, but Roxas was her friend. She cared about him, and now she was watching him cry. She couldn't comfort him. That was like a movie – wanting to reach the characters through the TV screen. And failing.

She wished it was a movie. Then she could turn it off.


	54. Afraid

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

54 – Afraid

_~A solar eclipse, a bright moonbeam~_

She knew they were nightmares. Not real. Fake. Nothing to be afraid of…

_Stop worrying, go back to sleep, Saïx will be even more awful if I'm too tired to function properly…_

But as soon as she drifted off, the nightmares shocked her out of bed.

_Can't sleep, can't dream – _She didn't even know what she dreamt of, just that it was suffocating and painful and _why does it still hurt, I'm awake it shouldn't hurt!_

Fueled by adrenaline, she raced down the hallway with no clue where to go. Her fear tore from her throat in a piercing shriek.

**A/N: I changed the rhyme scheme, if anyone noticed.**

**To be continued…**


	55. Death

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

55 – Death

_~Illuminating the soundless sky~_

"_Xion!" _Axel dashed into the hall, finding her whimpering on the floor, and immediately scooped her up.

"A-Axel…?" It felt wonderful to be held, but she was mortified that he saw her like this.

"You scared me to death! What happened?"

She didn't blink, afraid of what lurked behind her eyelids. "I-I'm sorry, it's… nothing."

"You don't scream like that for nothing!"

"…I had a nightmare. I freaked out, it hurt so much even when I woke up-"

"Shh, it's gonna be fine. Some nightmare, huh?"

She nodded while he hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: This one had to be cut a lot. To be continued…**


	56. Frozen

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

56 – Frozen

_~That shares its echoes every time they fly~_

"Um, Axel… what're you wearing?" She asked awkwardly, only now taking in his nighttime attire, or lack thereof.

His eyes widened, only now realizing what he was wearing as well. His face burned, but he was frozen in embarrassment. In his panic to make sure she was alright, he'd forgotten he was just wearing boxers.

"Uh – be right back!" He let go of her abruptly and ran to dress himself in gym shorts and a nightshirt.

_So much for not going anywhere… _Xion fought the suffocating sensation alone until he returned, covering up his embarrassment.

"C'mon, I've got an idea."

**A/N: Poor Axel. XD In my headcanon they don't sleep in their Org coats, so naturally this would happen. *sweatdrop***

**To be continued…**


	57. Speechless

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

57 – Speechless

_~Echoes of melodies they sing~_

Axel barged into Roxas's room, Xion following reluctantly.

"Rox. Wake up." Axel shook him violently, and he awoke with a yelp, blinking.

"Axel? Xion? …Huh?"

"Xi had a nightmare. We're staying the night with her."

"Oh. Sure."

"Great, we're using your room."

After some grumbling, Roxas slid over and Xion climbed in. Axel grabbed spare blankets from the closet to camp on the floor.

"Thanks, Roxas." Xion smiled. He just snored. "Thank you too, Axel."

"What're friends for?"

Speechlessness filled the room. She held their hands, hanging her arm over to reach Axel. All was silent, and Xion dreamt peacefully.

**A/N: I had to force the theme connection here and I had to cut out a lot to meet the limit, but I like the drabble overall.**

**For those of you who like to read into things, I am not implying anything here. *sweatdrop***


	58. Alone

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

58 – Alone

_~To give the strength of heroes to their wings~_

Xion hated being alone, and yet she kept pushing everyone away.

_So stupid… I can't keep brushing Roxas off when he's just trying to help. He's my best friend. Should I tell him the truth about me? It's not his fault he doesn't know what I am. To him, we're exactly alike…_

Ha ha. Because she was _created _to be like him.

_But we're still different, _she thought stubbornly. She was different from everyone. Even Axel and Riku, who did know what she was, couldn't completely understand. Neither of them were replicas.

In that way, she would always be alone.


	59. Door

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

59 – Door

_~Keys raised to the sky, they fight~_

If eyes were windows to the soul, where was the door?

Xion wondered this as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked so much like Roxas's. Were their souls alike? How was she connected to him?

She wished she could find that door and knock on it. There were a ton of questions she wanted to ask her soul. Like who it was really.

Maybe her windows had curtains drawn over them. Sure, they were bright and alive and, Xion liked to think, rather pretty, but she couldn't look through them.

Xion groaned. So much for soul-searching.

**A/N: I really like this one for some reason. C: I don't know exactly where in the timeline it takes place, but definitely before the last chapter.**


	60. Study

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

60 – Study

_~With honor and bravery their guiding light~_

"I hate this," Roxas grumbled, throwing his assessment and pencil on the ground. "Why's Saïx giving us a test on different types of Heartless? I can kill them. Isn't that what matters?"

Xion shrugged. "I guess it's to make sure we know the most effective way to kill them?"

"I don't know what magic works best on Large Armors!" He complained. "I stink at magic, anyway!"

"Fire magic keeps them from getting up when they're knocked on the ground," Xion whispered to him, writing the answer on her own test.

"I told you to study." Axel grinned, glad that Saïx was still thoughtful enough to warn him in advance. "I agree that it's dumb, though."

"At least we get mission rewards for it," Xion said.

"It's great that I don't have to sweat," Demyx said from across the Grey Area, "but this is like school all over again. Ugh."

**A/N: I couldn't cut this one. *sweatdrop* I had no other idea for this prompt, and this idea amused me even if it doesn't make a lot of sense. ^^;**

**Roxas doesn't like using magic in my headcanon, which probably has to do with my dislike of the magic system in Days.**


	61. Battlefield

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

61 – Battlefield

_~The darkness fades into the deep~_

"Take out that Jumbo Canon! I'll get the purebloods," Axel called.

Jumping onto one of the layered platforms, Xion slashed the Jumbo Cannon, then looked down at Axel. "Behind you!"

He leapt to the right without question, dodging a Li'l Cannon's missile. Xion destroyed the Cannon and the other emblem Heartless with Thundaga, and Axel took out the remaining purebloods. Afterwards, they posed victoriously for the cheering crowd.

"They eat this stuff up here. Too bad heart collection's not always this easy."

Xion didn't care where they fought, as long as they always had each other's backs on the battlefield.

**A/N: The end's a little sappy, but eh. I still like this one, but it stunk to cut it.**


	62. Cold

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

62 - Cold

_~Just a memory, lost in sleep~_

Xion only worried about the cold when she was alone. Around Axel and Roxas she was always warm. That was to be expected with the Flurry of Dancing Flames, but both of them made a certain glow spread through her on the inside.

Like now, sitting on the clocktower after work the way they always did.

"Heh, brain freeze." Roxas shivered. "Do you ever get that, Axel?"

"Nope. Too hot." The redhead grinned.

Xion smiled, taking a bite of ice cream that brought on her own brain freeze. Even that didn't seem so cold with her friends' warmth around her.


	63. Puberty

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

63 – Puberty

_~Nothing vanishes, nothing to fear~_

Axel made a noise like choking on acid-soaked nails. "…What?"

"What's puberty?" Xion asked innocently. "I think Xigbar mentioned it once."

This time Axel's noise was like a dying wolf with emphysema. "I am _not _explaining puberty to you."

"Why not?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He rubbed his forehead.

"Is it scary?"

"Extremely."

"More scary than a Leechgrave?"

"Definitely."

"What about a Leechgrave and an Infernal Engine combined?"

"Just drop it, Xion!" He snapped.

Axel _never_ snapped at her. He must be scared of whatever puberty was, too.

Xion dropped it.

**A/N: This one was kind of difficult, but it came out to 100 words without any editing. :D**


	64. Look Alike

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

64 – Look-Alike

_~Negatives reborn bright in better years~_

Xion saw Sora in her dreams. Somehow being his replica didn't make them look alike. Roxas was Sora's Nobody, but he was different too – different hair, different facial shape, different expressions.

The only similarity Xion saw in all three of them was their eyes. The same deep, ocean blue that it almost seemed possible to swim in. Xion liked her eyes, though it was sad that they weren't completely her own.

She envied Axel a little. Nobody could copy his bright aqua-green eyes, always lit with his own sort of fire. He was unique.

Xion would never be like him.

**A/N: The new 'story cover' feature FFN's doing now is kind of interesting. I finally have something to do with my artwork! :D **


	65. Random

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

65 – Random

_~If life was perfect in every way~_

"Xion, you got any ice cream sticks?"

"No…" She looked at Roxas strangely. "Why?"

"I'm making a keyblade for Axel," he explained proudly.

"What?"

"So he can be a keyblade wielder like us! I mean, it'll be a fake keyblade, but he said it's the thought that counts."

"Roxas, you're so random." Xion grinned. "Let me help. Remember the last time you tried to use glue?"

He ruffled his hair sheepishly. He hadn't needed gel for days.

They ran off to make their present, unaware that Axel'd been secretly listening.

His laugh escaped once they were gone. "Those crazy kids…"


	66. Mentor

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

66 – Mentor

_~They wouldn't fight another day~_

"Life Lesson Seventy-Eight: never talk to Saïx before he's had his coffee. Got it memorized?"

Roxas and Xion nodded seriously, watching the berserker kick Demyx out of the kitchen.

"I don't know what we'd do without you as our mentor, Axel," Xion said.

He laughed, ruffling his hair. "This isn't mentoring, just teaching you the facts of life."

"Isn't that what mentors do?" Roxas asked.

"Well… yes and no. I'm your friend. I want you guys to live to see your next ice cream bar. That's why I teach you."

Xion smiled. Who needed a mentor when you had friends?

**A/N: Gah word limit makes awkward dialogue more awkward. XC**


	67. Skilled

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

67 – Skilled

_~All those fears, all those lies~_

It seemed like everyone in the Organization had a special attribute or skill: Demyx played his sitar like a boss for anyone who would listen, Luxord beat the pants off everyone at cards, Xigbar could shoot any target (probably even with his eyepatch over his good eye), Xemnas could bore anyone to death with his sermons about Kingdom Hearts, and Xaldin was an excellent cook.

"I wonder what Saïx is skilled at…" Xion mused when she, Roxas, and Axel discussed the subject.

"Yeah, all he does is hand out missions." Roxas frowned.

The redhead grinned. "You should hear him sing."

**A/N: Obviously a lot of this is my headcanon. XD Xaldin's cooking is from "Will Prank For Food" and Saïx's singing was originally from "Talent Show", but it's shown up in lots of my other fics by now.**


	68. Swordsman

**A/N: Continued from 65 – Random.**

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

68 – Swordsman

_~Twinkle out like fireflies~_

"Ta-dah!" Roxas and Xion showcased their masterpiece to their friend.

Axel stared at the dripping-with-glue, fall-apart-if-you-touch-it-wrong keyblade and tried not to laugh. He'd wondered when they'd show it to him.

"Do you like it?" Xion's eyes shined happily. "It took us weeks to get that many ice cream sticks!"

"Yeah," Axel said, not about to crush their excitement. "It's great."

"Now you can be a swordsman like us!" Roxas said brightly, pushing the key into Axel's hands, where it shed several ice cream sticks.

Axel winced. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll ever be quite as good as you two…"


	69. War

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

69 – War

_~All the pain, all the strife~_

"This means _war!" _Axel yelled, hurling a pillow across his bedroom at Roxas.

"Oh no! Our ambush failed!" Xion cried dramatically, but her giggling ruined the effect.

"Retreat!" Roxas protected his head with the pillow Axel had thrown, and they raced out the door.

Axel laughed, chasing them with another pillow until Xion tripped, Roxas fell on her, and Axel crashed on them both.

Saïx found them sprawled in the hallway, laughing hysterically. Axel threw his pillow at the bluenette's head, dashing off with Roxas and Xion in tow while Saïx tried to decide if acting along was worth it.

**A/N: This is one of my favorites. XD AkuRokuSaiShi FTW, even if Saïx is kind of being a killjoy. ^^;**

**Thanks to Raberba girl, Mirae-no-sekai, Otherguy14, and FireWolfHeart for reviewing! :D**


	70. Light

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

70 – Light

_~Ended in their brand new life~_

"The light! It buuuurnsss!"

"Oh, come on, sleepyhead." Xion made the light shine brighter, prompting Axel to bury his face in his pillow.

"Too early," he moaned.

"No, you and Roxas just stayed up too late."

"Not my fault. Gotta help 'im with holo-missions."

Xion shook him impatiently, shining a light under his pillow. "_We _have a mission now! Hurry up or Saïx'll double our work and we won't have time for ice cream!"

That finally woke Axel up. He lifted his head to blink sleepily at her. "Fine, go out so I can get dressed."

Xion giggled and left.


	71. Animals

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

71 – Animals

_~New hearts heal painful old scars~_

Fight or flight: it was an animalistic urge, Xion knew. In some cases it was helpful. In battle, for instance, it was instinctive to either last out at the Heartless in an adrenaline-fueled frenzy, or if she was outmatched, outnumbered, or out of potions, to flee and abort the mission, if absolutely necessary. She dealt with these snap decisions every mission, every day.

Unfortunately, the Heartless weren't her biggest problem. That was a problem no animals had to deal with, for which she had no instincts.

Because what miserable creature would instinctively give up its own life to save another?

**A/N: One of Raberba girl's reviews helped me get the idea for this one. C:**


	72. Shopping

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

72 – Shopping

_~And wash away fake teardrop marks~_

"I hate shopping duty," Roxas sulked.

Xion bagged some apples and pears and placed them in the cart. "It's not so bad. We get to pick out extra snacks after we get everything on the list.

"I guess you're right." He grinned. "Remember when it was Xigbar's turn and all he got was bacon-maple cupcakes and a chunk of meat?"

Xion laughed. "I bet that's why Saïx doesn't send him anymore."

"The cupcakes were good." Roxas shrugged.

Xion looked at the next items on the list, which weren't in Saïx's handwriting.

"Why do we need chew toys and raw antelope?"

**A/N: Someone's playing a prank on Saïx. ;P Either Axel or Xigbar.**

**Random fact: bacon-maple cupcakes are DELICIOUS, and I don't even like cupcakes most of the time. Plus they're salty and sweet, so I figured Roxas would like them. xP**


	73. Sleep

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

73 – Sleep

_~Restored friendships, old and new~_

"How is it even _possible _for you to sleep so much?" Xion asked, sitting with Roxas at the end of Axel's bed. "I couldn't sleep past six-thirty if I tried."

He yawned. "Says the one who didn't wake up for weeks."

Roxas started laughing, but then Axel turned on him.

"You can't say anything either, Mr. Spontaneously-Fall-Into-A-Coma."

Now Xion was giggling. "At least I wasn't a zombie when I did wake up."

"Heh, true enough."

Roxas glared at the two of them. "Just get up already, Axel."

"Sheesh, you two've gotta stop barging in here when I'm trying to sleep…"

**A/N: Heh, Axel abuse. ^^; Roxas and Xion are too oblivious to find anything awkward about barging in on their sleeping friend.**


	74. Milk

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

74 – Milk

_~Melding colors, yellow, red, black, blue~_

"Please please _please _will you play with us, Axel?" Xion begged. "We haven't gotten our missions done this early in _ages_!"

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. "You can't take a nap now!"

They blasted him with their Double Puppy Eyes of Doom. Axel made the mistake of looking at them.

"Ugh, you two are _so _milking my weakness for cute things…" He muttered. They didn't stop. "Fine, I give up."

He sighed as they cheered and high-fived.

"You're it!" Roxas called. He and Xion ran off to hide somewhere.

"Those two'll be the death of me…"

He smiled affectionately, not really caring.

**A/N: More Axel abuse… I really don't mean to do stuff like this to him, but it was the only idea I had. Most of the inspiration for this came from Raberba girl's fic, "Girl in White".**

**Axel sure likes to sleep a lot in my headcanon… ^^;**

**Anyone who gets what I'm talking about in the italics up there gets a cookie. Cx  
><strong>


	75. Maniac

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

75 – Maniac

_~A single sky for all to share~_

Saïx couldn't take it any longer. Even without a heart to feel annoyance with, the maniacal laughter coming from down the hall was, for lack of a better word, _annoying._

He knocked on Roxas's door; no answer but more laughter. So he walked in…

…And found Axel, Roxas, and Xion in an all-out tickle-war.

"New victim!" Axel yelled, pouncing on Saïx the second he entered. Roxas and Xion were so high on laugher that they joined him. The bluenette went down in a heap of tickling limbs.

Saïx was forced into laughing for the first time since becoming a Nobody.

**A/N: Xion's not the main character in this, but she's still in it so it counts, right? ^^;; AkuRokuSaiShi is way too fun. I blame R. girl for getting me addicted. XD**

**Laughter as a result of tickling is a physical response rather than an emotional one, so I don't think Saïx would be immune to it. Axel, Roxas, and Xion are just like immature kids, but with a greater capacity to hurt themselves/others… ^^;**


	76. Kleptomaniac

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

76 – Kleptomaniac

_~Bright and full of fresh, clear air~_

"…and don't look through my nightstand," Xion finished.

"What, do you think I'm gonna steal something?" Axel replied. "I'm no klepto."

"I know, Axel." Xion still had a strange look on her face as she went to fetch Roxas.

Axel tried to hold back his curiosity, he really did. But she was gone so long, surely a peek wouldn't hurt…

Seashells. That was it?

No, _special _seashells. Each had a number on one side, a random letter on the other. And if he put them in numerical order…

_XION AXEL ROXAS BEST FRIENDS FOREVER_

Axel smiled. _She's got it memorized._

**A/N: This one might get a sequel sometime, I don't know yet. **


	77. I Don't Know How

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

77 – I Don't Know How

_~That clears the mind, cleanses the soul~_

"…I don't know how," Xion said.

"Honestly?" Axel asked in amazement.

Her bottom lip stuck out slightly. "It's not like I have any memories to fall back on."

"I know, but still…" Axel ruffled his hair. "I'm not sure I can teach you."

"But if I don't know how to sing, I can't go to Demyx's karaoke party!"

He burst out laughing. "Xi, _nobody_ goes to Demyx's karaoke parties. And that's nobody with a lowercase N."

"Oh. Well, why not?"

Axel grinned. "It's a long story that ended with Saïx going berserk."

Xion decided some things were better left unasked.

**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from, but Xion eventually figures out how to sing. That might happen in another drabble. I dunno.**


	78. Writing

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

78 – Writing

_~Fills the heart and makes it whole~_

Xion wrote in her journal as much as she could to record her memories, but sometimes she wrote too much. She fell asleep while writing and woke up in bed, journal open on her nightstand to an entry not in her handwriting.

"_Axel is my best friend ever because he came to check on me and tucked me in so I didn't have to sleep awkwardly and have a crick in my neck when I woke up. I should hug him and bake him cookies and tell him how awesome he is."_

Xion laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Axel…"

**A/N: I really like this one. Axel can be such a dork. CX**


	79. Mermaid

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

79 – Mermaid

_~A sky that connects memories~_

"A person with a _fish tail?" _Xion asked. "Mermaids sound so weird."

Axel shrugged. "Weirder than talking cards, living skeletons, cursed furniture, and pixies?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to weird stuff by now," Roxas agreed.

Axel laughed.

"What?" Roxas and Xion asked.

"I've seen twice as much weirdness as you two, that's all. Wish I could still be surprised…"

They settled into silence until Xion spoke again.

"I wonder what I'd look like as a mermaid…"

Axel smiled. "Still beautiful."

Xion smiled back with a pleased blush.

Roxas made a face. "Ugh, guys!"

"What? I can't compliment my friends?"

**A/N: *insert a complaint about word limits here* *insert a complaint about AkuShi taking over everything here* I still like this one though.**


	80. Fireworks

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

80 – Fireworks

_~And spans across all destinies~_

"Axel _has _to win," Xion said firmly.

"Have you ever seen Xiggy's eplosives?" Demyx asked.

"No, but…"

Xigbar and Axel were in a contest of who could make the best fireworks, with Luxord as judge. The Freeshooter went first, launching a missile into the Sky That Never Was and shooting it with his arrowgun, which made the firework explode into the shape of a purple gun.

"W00t, Xiggy!" Demyx cheered.

"You can do better, Axel!" Xion and Roxas said.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames flicked his hand at the air, and true to his name, flurries of dancing red, orange, and white flames flared across the sky, spelling out "AXEL WINS."

Luxord agreed, and the trio high-fived.

"Told you so."

**A/N: Not gonna cut this one down to the word limit, I like it too much. ^^;**


	81. Tonight

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

81 – Tonight

_~Reflects in brightly shining eyes~_

Xion wanted every night to be like tonight. Stars overhead, Roxas next to her and Axel on the other side of him, smiling at each other, whispering, toasting marshmallows over the fire…

It didn't matter that they were actually in the Grey Area, the stars were lights made by her and Roxas, and they'd definitely be in trouble if Saïx caught them. Demyx's loud snoring didn't even bother her. She was having fun with her best friends.

They talked late into the night until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.

_If all my nights could be like tonight…_

**A/N: This was continued from 44 – Fire.**


	82. Me and You

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

82 – Me and You

_~Is held inside and never dies~_

"Axel?" Xion whispered, knocking lightly on his door. He opened up after ruffling his messy spikes.

"Xi?" He yawned. "Isn't it kind of late for a Life Lesson?"

"I wasn't…"

"You have that "I-need-to-ask-Axel-a-question" face."

She blushed. "It's not about a Life Lesson… Would you want to do something together? Like, um, right now?"

"With Roxas?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… Just me and you. Like you said we could earlier." _Is it too late now…?_

His expression changed to a soft smile as he took her hand. "I was wondering when you'd take me up on that offer."


	83. A Secret Admirer

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

83 – A Secret Admirer

_~The wind will whisper to their ears~_

Xion remembered when she had secretly admired Axel, watching him from around Roxas. Sometimes their eyes would meet and she wondered if he admired her too. It was so nice being together the way they were now, not having to wonder.

They were in a world Axel called Castle of Dreams. She felt like she was dreaming, standing on the balcony while he told her the names of stars, other worlds. Together they made up their own constellations.

Xion couldn't stop smiling. It didn't matter what they were doing, just being with him and not hiding her admiration was wonderful.

**A/N: I had to cut this one so much… **


	84. Someone Has a Crush on You

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

84 – Someone has a crush on you

_~Sweet lullabies that calm their fears~_

When Roxas asked Axel what a crush was, the redhead answered to the best of his ability.

"It's when you get this weird feeling around a certain person, kind of like you have butterflies in your stomach."

"Butterflies? Gross, I wouldn't eat butterflies."

Axel laughed. "It's an expression. You don't have to worry about it anyway, Nobodies aren't supposed to get crushes."

"Huh? Then why would Xigbar say Xion has a crush on you?"

XXX

Xion hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but hearing her friends around the corner…

_But… I'm a Nobody, and… I do feel like that… How did Xigbar know?_

**A/N: I wrote this one a while ago, it was supposed to be for 9 – First Crush, but it didn't work out that way. ^^; If it's not obvious, it takes place early on in the timeline, too.**


	85. Teenager

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

85 – Teenager

_~But they don't want to sleep again~_

Despite having the appearance and many mental qualities of a teenager, Xion was technically less than a year old, and her childlike aspects surfaced from time to time. One particular time was on a mission to Twilight Town.

She chased an Orange Tango into an alley she hadn't seen before. After destroying it, she explored a little ways until she came out in a part of town with interesting-looking shops.

There was a toy store. Xion couldn't resist.

_Oh, look at that one! And those! No, wait – _she gasped. _It's so cute!_

She RTC'd while cuddling a purple stuffed unicorn.

**A/N: I love this one. XD That unicorn will make a return in one of the later drabbles. Probably "Unicorn". :P**


	86. Moonlight

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

86 – Moonlight

_~So they're the ones taking the pen~_

"_Mem'ry, all alone in the moonlight, I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then…"_

Xion looked up self-consciously when she felt Axel's gaze.

"I knew you could sing." He grinned. "I don't think we can call this "The Hall of Empty Melodies" anymore."

She blushed deeply. "…So you like it?"

"Of course I do, you're amazing! Will you sing some more?"

It was hard to focus with his green eyes on her, but she nodded. He sat on the floor and listened intently.

"_I remember the time I knew what happiness was, let the mem'ry live again."_

**A/N: The song Xi's singing is "Memory" from the musical **_**Cats**_**. I've been playing it on piano, so that was the first thing that came to mind for "Moonlight". So yeah, Xi figured out how to sing.**


	87. Lust

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

87 – Lust

_~To write the story of their lives~_

Love and lust were two sides of a coin. While love was the pure desire of the heart, lust was the hungry, obsessive desire of the body. Xion knew she must have some sort of heart, for she knew she felt love for her friends, not lust.

She caught Saïx in the Grey Area gazing desperately up at Kingdom Hearts. He often said he had no heart, but also that he desired Kingdom Hearts. Was that lust?

"Kingdom Hearts… Will I ever be made whole?"

Xion tiptoed away, letting him gaze undisturbed.

_Maybe he lusts for the power to love._

**A/N: I was worried about this prompt, but I think it turned out alright.**


	88. Not Sure Why

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

88 – Not Sure Why

_~Words weave together, scribbled lines~_

Xion had questions about everything in the universe. Some of her biggest questions began with "Why".

"_Why does the sun set red?"_

"_Why are strawberries called strawberries?"_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Why do I keep having nightmares?"_

"_Why do my friends still care for me when I'm hurting them?"_

She wasn't sure why. She probably wouldn't ever be.

"Why…" Xion curled into a ball on the clocktower, waiting for Roxas and Axel.

The latter sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Why what?"

"Why… do you care about me?" She asked, voice trembling.

He smiled. "Why not?"


	89. Devil

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

89 – Devil

_~Connect and draw a seaside view~_

It took a lot of effort to make Demyx bake his secret devil's food cake recipe, but the end result was completely worth it.

Xion sighed in pleasure as she shoved a huge forkful into her mouth. "Thansh, Demysh," she said with her mouth full.

Roxas swallowed his bite with a grin. "So good…"

Demyx beamed at them. "Just don't forget you owe me a day off tomorrow." Whish was what Xion had promised him in return for the delicious treat, but double work for one day was worth it.

_Devils may be evil, but they have such good food…_

**A/N: Heh, I think this has been the most interesting interpretation of a prompt in this fic so far. ^^;**


	90. Tea

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

90 – Tea

_~Describe a skyline tinted blue~_

Xion took a sip of tea and automatically spat it out in Luxord's face. She apologized profusely, but he only chuckled in amusement and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"It appears tea is not your cup of tea."

"Er… I guess not…" That was an understatement; it was _disgusting._

"Maybe you'll have better luck with these crumpets." He pushed the plate towards her. "They were a favorite on my homeworld."

Xion declined, afraid of embarrassing herself again. "I need to… uh… do a holo-mission."

Luxord ate a crumpet, frowning.

"Fate still won't grace me with someone with cultured tastes…"

**A/N: Heh, poor Luxord. I wish he had more characterization; I'm mostly poking fun at the fact that he has a British accent. ^^;;**

**Only 10 more drabbles! :D I'll be taking Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two after this is over.**


	91. Garden

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

91 – Garden

_~Reconnect the sentences, take some time~_

The Castle That Never Was never ceased to amaze Xion. She, Roxas, and Axel were playing another game of hide-and-seek, and she was _sure_ she had the best hiding place.

She'd found Marluxia's dilapidated garden. It was creepy, with dead flowers and vines everywhere, but it should be safe. Marluxia was dead, after all.

She squished into a space on the wall behind some think ivy and held her breath. Then the ivy rustled.

Xion screamed and bolted out only to run into Axel, who was laughing. She slapped him.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but Xi, your _face-!"_


	92. Flowers

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

92 – Flowers

_~To straighten out and realign~_

"Where'd you get that flower?" Roxas asked, pointing to the one in Xion's hair.

"Axel gave it to me." She swung her legs happily off the edge of the clocktower.

Roxas pouted. "He's always doing nice stuff for you now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I wish someone would do nice stuff for me…"

"Roxas, we _do _do nice things for you!" She hugged him. "Do you want a flower too?"

"…Maybe…"

She corridored away and picked him one, then tucked it in his spiky hair.

"Feel better?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Axel laughed his head off when he found out.

**A/N: I kinda feel bad for Roxas, but heh, he doesn't get that boys don't wear flowers in their hair. XD**


	93. Breathing

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

93 – Breathing

_~These memories, they intertwine~_

Axel got all the seashells put away just before Xion came back with Roxas.

"Okay, I've got a surprise for you, so close your eyes." Xion opened the drawer, which was messier than she left it. "AXEL!"

He stopped breathing. _Man, she noticed…_

"What?" Roxas asked.

"He ruined the surprise!"

"Telling someone not to do something just makes them want to do it more," Axel defended.

"I wanna know the surprise!" Roxas said.

Sighing, Xion spread out the seashells to spell _XION ROXAS AXEL BEST FRIENDS FOREVER._

"Oh." Roxas smiled at his friends. "Forever sounds good."

Xion and Axel agreed.

**A/N: This one was a lot less awkward-sounding before I made it fit the word limit, but oh well. It's a sequel to 76 – Kleptomaniac if you couldn't tell.**


	94. Smile

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

94 – Smile

_~And hold together a newborn mind~_

"No!" Xion drew in a sharp breath, then burst into another fit of giggles. "Axel, stop!"

"What was that?" He kept tickling her until her smile was so wide it looked like it would spread outside her face.

"I give!" More spastic laughter, "you win!"

Axel grinned. "Told ya I'm the best at tickling."

"Is there anything you're _not _the best at?" She asked teasingly.

"Hmm…" He pretended to think. "Well, _you _have the best smile."

"I do?" She blushed.

"That's what I said, got it memorized?"

He proceeded to tickle her more to make her stunning smile appear again.


	95. Legs

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

95 – Legs

_~Overflowing with so much life~_

"Why're you so much taller than us?" Roxas asked.

"'Cause I've got longer legs, that why." Axel sat down with them hanging over the ledge.

Xion stood up. "Hehe, now I'm taller."

Axel laughed when Roxas stood up too.

"And I'm tallest!"

"C'mon, sit down before you–"

Xion screamed as she lost her balance. Axel dived to grab her arm, and Roxas held onto his long legs.

"A-A-Axel…" Xion stuttered in fear. Axel opened a vertical corridor, and the trio fell ungracefully onto the clocktower ledge.

"Can we please hang out somewhere closer to the ground?" Xion asked shakily.


	96. Unicorn

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

96 – Unicorn

_~She takes a breath, opens wide eyes~_

Xion blushed. "Don't laugh!"

Axel had to bite his tongue to stop himself from doing that. "I'm not laughing…" But he burst into laughter right after saying that.

"Axelll!" She shoved him with one arm, the other clutching her stuffed unicorn.

"Sorry, Xi," he said through fading chuckles. "Your unicorn's cute, I'll give it that. Not quite as cute as you, though." He ruffled her hair.

"So you won't make fun of me?"

"'Course not!" Axel looked offended. "I'm your friend!"

Giggling, Xion perched the unicorn on his shoulder. "Good, then I won't tell you how silly you look now."

**A/N: The unicorn is the same one from 85 – Teenager.**


	97. Wonderland

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

97 – Wonderland

_~Laughs out loud, so hard she cries~_

Xion didn't find Wonderland very wonderful.

First of all, there were the Card Soldiers, who always got in her way and kicked her back to the start of the hedge mazes. Second, the mazes in general. Third, the floating, squeaking, _annoying _Heartless that was so hard to catch.

So she didn't blame Demyx too much when he threw his sitar at the ground after hours of chasing their target, an Emerald Serenade.

"This is the worst mission ever!" Demyx complained.

"It's getting late…" Xion noted with a frown. _I'll miss out on ice cream…_

She definitely did not like Wonderland.


	98. Who Are You?

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

98 – Who Are You?

_~And looks up to the endless sky~_

"Never forget. That's the truth."

Xion had played her part. She closed her eyes, and she let Roxas fade from her sight.

White. Whiteness everywhere. So much white…

"_Who are you?" _A voice called from the light.

She didn't have a voice, but she thought, "_My name… my name is Xion."_

"_Hi, Xion. I'm Sora."_

If she had eyes, they would've widened.

_I've made it. I'm home._

"_I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Sora."_

"_It's nice to meet you too. I've been pretty lonely in here." _

Xion would've smiled. _"Now neither of us has to be alone."_


	99. Doll

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

99 – Doll

_~"I'm back again, I don't know why,"~_

_Puppet. Replica. Doll. _Those insults were nothing to Xion.

Wrapped securely in Axel's arms, she leaned her head back on his chest.

"I like this world…" She sighed, snuggling into his lap.

"Whaddaya like about it?"

"Those cute meerkats… and the baboon who sang about Upendi... but mostly you."

He looked down into her eyes, covered by drooping eyelids.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me. You're the best thing about this world, y'know."

She smiled. "Please, keep me awake… I don't wanna go back yet…"

"Will this wake you up?"

Leaning down, he placed a long kiss on Xion's cheek.

**A/N: One last drabble for my OTP in this story. ^^ I had to cut out a lot for the word limit, though… *sigh***


	100. End

_xX~In the Light of 100 Setting Suns~Xx_

100 – End

_~"But I've got a heart, and I'm alive."~_

"I wonder what dying feels like."

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

Xion stared into the sunset, shrugging. "I just wonder…"

They turned to Axel.

"…Nothing. We don't feel anything. Nobodies, remember?"

Xion frowned. "Will there be anything left of us?"

"Xigbar said no." Roxas took a bite of ice cream.

"I guess… since we're already nothing…"

Axel shook his head, smiling. "Xigbar's wrong."

"Really?"

Axel sat between his friends, putting an arm around each of them. "We're inseparable. Even when we die, we'll be together in the next life."

Roxas and Xion smiled and hugged Axel.

_Together forever, to the very end._

**A/N: Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers for sticking with this to the end! :D I'm going to start Wishing Fire's 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two soon, so you can look out for that if you still want more Xion drabbles. It'll probably be AU, though, since there's only 357 days in Xion's life to work with… I could find a way, but I think and AU would be more interesting.**

**CHALLENGE COMPLETE.**


End file.
